


Challenge Accepted

by hithelleth



Series: Rachel x Connor [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is bored and thoughtful and up to something. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

The other four had gone off a while ago: Miles and Gene to scout the town for allies, and Dad with Charlie – “to check up on the mercs’ camp and stuff,” they had said, which might include doing god knows what Connor didn’t want to think about.

_You two, hold the fort. Don’t do anything stupid._

Easier said than done, when you were bored out of your wits, and the only other person nearby was Rachel Matheson.

Stupid was exactly what Connor kept thinking of.

Only that stupid could be a little scary.

Connor snorted and tried to cover it up by clearing his throat, earning a smirk from Rachel though she didn’t stop scribbling into a worn notebook she always kept with her.

For the umpteenth time today Connor glanced between the floor, the door, the ceiling, and Rachel; the last stop always longer than the others. And _try not to tap your foot on the floor_ , he reminded himself.

He shoved himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and got up, then deliberated.

Connor Bennett didn’t have a problem with approaching women. _Hadn’t_ had a problem. He had always been _muy macho, como corresponde a un hombre,_ taking initiative, being in charge. With his looks and status it was easy to charm both hookers and farm girls. Rachel, however…

He crossed the room, halting behind her.

_Her hair. She liked him messing with her hair, or so it had seemed that first time._

_He_ liked messing with her hair.

Rachel paused when he caught a strand of her hair between his fingers, but only for a moment before she resumed her writing. She ignored him – or pretended to – while he swept her hair, strand by strand off her shoulder and bent down, placing a soft kiss on the exposed skin just below her earlobe, then another, sucking lightly.

Rachel put her pen down, though without looking away from her notebook. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?”

She peered at him now with a steady gaze he held as he placed a kiss on her neck, brushing past her breast as he propped his hand on the table, feeling her nipple harden instantly.

Rachel inhaled sharply, pushing him away so she could stand up, her lips pressed into a thin line that made him think he did it all wrong, yet again. But then she grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

The heat of her mouth sent blood rushing straight to his already half-hard cock, now growing achingly stiff in his pants. He pushed her back so she perched against the table and ground against her, letting her feel him.

Her nipples strained against his chest and he brought his hands up to her breast, rubbing his thumbs over the hard buds beneath the fabric of her blouse as their tongues battled and explored.

Rachel slipped her hands under his shirt – he liked the sure way she touched him, neither overtly seductive nor faltering, reacquainting herself with his body before proceeding to undoing his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders as they parted, catching their breath.

“Come on,” he tugged her with him towards his mattress in the corner, pulling her onto his lap as he sat down.

She kissed him, undoing her blouse, though he didn’t wait for her to finish with that, sneaking his hands underneath to knead her breasts through her bra, then tugged down the cups, spilling her breasts into his hands.

He took her nipple in his mouth as her blouse fell open and Rachel yanked it off and reached behind her to get rid of her bra. She buried her hands in his hair as he sucked and nibbled on her nipples and then kissed his way up to her clavicle, sucking bruises into her skin, grazing his teeth over her throat before placing feather-light kisses over the same path while he undid her pants and pushed them down to find her moist and wanting, rocking into his palm.

They disengaged so she could get her pants off while he kicked off his boots.

“Lie down,” she ordered, straddling him as he did so.

“Do I scare you?” she asked, her fingers deftly undoing his belt and zipper.

“Yes,” Connor admitted. “It’s one hell of a turn-on,” he added, lifting his hips so she could tug his pants down.

The last time springs to his mind, making his freed dick twitch.

_He had felt like curling up on the ground and dying, and yet it had been so good… He couldn’t get her out of his head ever since, not even with the assortment of willing women in New Vegas, his mind sooner or later supplying the memories of her every time he had entertained the thoughts of having another._

He sat up to kiss her as she lowered herself on him, twisting her hair in his hands none too gently, though she didn’t seem to mind by the way she kissed him back and started moving up and down on him.

Connor willed himself not to lose himself in the sensation just yet, because this was not how it was going to go.

“What are you…?”

Rachel objected when he lifted her off of him and turned her around, bending her over as he positioned himself behind her, holding her hips steady.

“Oh, fuck!” She swore as he slammed inside her, stilling just for a second before he pulled almost all the way out again.

He bent over her, as he thrust inside her again, brushing her hair out of the way and she turned her head to meet him for a kiss.

“Please.” Rachel moaned, snapping her ass back as he started moving again, resting her forehead on the mattress. She rocked her hips, matching his rhythm as he picked up his speed, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He sneaked one arm beneath them, teasing her nipples before moving onto her clit as he pounded harder into her, feeling her clench around him as she came.

Connor groaned, trying to concentrate on _not_ coming while he fucked her through the ripples of pleasure coursing through her body, sending in turn jolts of fire right through to his dick, until she settled down, brought down from her height.

Then he pulled out and brought his hand roughly onto his dick, jacking himself off a few times before he shot his load all over her ass and thighs, his mouth pressed against her shoulder to silence himself, and finally collapsed half on top half beside her, panting.

In a while, he found her lips for a short kiss.

“Okay?” he asked, sitting up.

“Yeah,” she smiled wryly, doing the same. “I’d say that was okay.”

After they had cleaned up and got dressed, they resumed their previous positions: Connor on the mattress, back against the wall; Rachel at the table, still somewhat flushed, her hair now tied into a messy knot, studying her notes.

“What are you doing anyway?” Connor nodded at the notebook.

Rachel bore her eyes into him.

“It’s about nanotech.”

 _You wouldn’t understand._ It was written all over her face, though she, for some reason, didn’t say it.

Yes, maybe not.

“Uncle Gary, was… um, I forgot… some sort of engineer. He tried to teach me… Kinda wish I’d paid more attention.” It had been useless crap, or so he had thought at the time. Perhaps it _was_ useless. That was beside the point. He just figured he could have appreciated the intent more at the time.

Rachel was still watching him with a calculating expression.

“All right,” she conceded, motioning him over. “It’s better than talking to myself.”

Connor was a little startled, not expecting her to actually be willing to share whatever she was doing. He wouldn’t miss the opportunity, though, so he went over and pulled up a chair beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so tell me if you see something. 
> 
> As this is an AU, he Nevilles are elsewhere, minding their business. New Vegas still happened, but without the Charlie/Connor hook-up. And obviously Charm are a thing in this AU, too.
> 
> Male POV sex, how did I do that? And everything else? Good? Bad? Pray, do tell. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
